The Switch
by shlghdorsey
Summary: Everyone has heard the Saying be careful what you wish for. Kagome and Inuyasha learn this lesson the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**Well you can call me shlghdorsey and this is my first fanfic story ever so I hope u like it and reviews and advice is welcomed and wanted. **

**Chapter 1: What it's like to be me **

**Kags(POV)**

_Its been a sad day for Inuyasha. First, he fought Naraku but failed to kill him yet again. In the process Kikyo was wounded, and I was unable to save her. Now I have to sit here and watch him like this. In a way I want to be happy because the girl that was between us is gone but I can't. not with him like this. _

Inuyasha sits in the grass looking into the sun with a blank expression.

**Inu(POV) **

_I know the others must think I am weak for this. Just sitting here like this, and Kagome, she must be upset considering how much attention I have given to Kikyo over the past few days. I loved her. What am I supposed to do? Pretend I didn't care? Just go on like nothing happened? _

Kagome approaches him. "Inuyasha?"

He turns around and looks. His eye's are full of sadness and pain. His ears were drooped and his face was expressionless. "Come and sit with me." She quietly walked over and sat down next to him.

"Inuyasha I wanted to apologize for not being able to save Kikyo…I know how much she meant to you…". He had stopped listening.

"Stop there is no reason for you to apologize".

She continued to say, " But I need to say this…I know how much she meant to you…and it hurts me to see you like this. To see you in such pain and know that I could have prevented it…I couldn't live with myself if I didn't apologize".

Kagome had started to cry.

"Please…don't cry…don't cry for me…I knew it was going to come down to something like this to split us up. I couldn't have done it on my own. She is finally at peace and she cant be harmed by Naraku or anyone else for that matter any more. "I guess in a way I am kind of glad".

Kagome had not expected to hear this when she sat down. In fact she didn't expect to hear anything but silence.

"I am just glad that your going to be ok Inuyasha". She blushed.

"Feh, I'll be fine. I always am."

Kagome was actually glad to hear his rude comment. It was a sign that he was really going to be ok. He was starting to sound like his normal rude self again.

"I know I am gonna be ok as long as you are still here with me."

She looked at him and just laid her head on his shoulder. It was moments like this that Kagome learned to treasure. It was rare that they had time to sit and enjoy the company of each other like this without interruption. Kagome had started to shiver it was after all winter and the snow had begun to fall.

"Lets go inside with the others your starting to shiver and you get sick way too easy".

The snow had stared to come down steady so Inuyasha placed his red robe over Kagome.

"Here…where this…we don't need you getting sick…"

That was his way of saying I don't want you leaving going back to your time because you have caught a cold. She thanked him as the small village came into view. As they approached the little village Kagome could see something headed straight for them. In an instant she knew who it was by the blue bow that stood out against the white snow.

"KAGOME!…It sure took you long enough to come back. That Inuyasha is a stubborn one."

'Shippo…now is not a time to play with Inuyasha he is still kind of upset about Kikyo"

Kagome knew that the whole Kikyo situation was still bothering him when he didn't take the opportunity to hit Shippo after the comment he made about him being stubborn.

"Don't talk about me like I cant hear you." Inuyasha had heard them talking outside the Kaede's house.

"Well sure seems like he is ok…rude like normal"

Kagome walked inside to see Songo and Moroku sitting by the fire but all eyes were on Inuyasha. All of their observing did not go unnoticed.

"WHAT??…you all act like you have never seen a half demon before…quit watching me!!"

"Seems to be just fine if you ask me" said Song.

"Yes", said Moroku, "I must agree with Songo he sounds just fine".

Inuyasha sat in the corner with his usual frown on his face.

"I wanna leave…tomorrow!"

Songo turned and looked at Inuyasha with a look of surprise on her face.

"Are you sure you wanna leave so soon?"

"Never been so sure in my life…and why are you all still looking at me like that?"

"Look Inuyasha, we just want to make sure your ok…that's what friends do for each other".

Inuyasha was starting to get irritated. " I'M FINE!!"

Kagome could sense where this conversation was going so she decided to interrupt.

"Well while were here I need to go back for a few days. I want to see my mom and I need to get some more medical supplies…more food…"

"Fine leave…you got two days…then I am coming after ya".

"Well I don't think its gonna take that long Inuyasha…I'll be back before the sun sets tomorrow."

Song had to agree that one more day of rest would be nice.

"Walk me to the well Inuyasha?"

"Fine…I'll be right back"

He disappears out of the door as Kagome says goodbye to Songo and Moroku. She quickly catches up to Inuyasha.

"I'll only be gone for a day you know."

"Oh yeah??…well you always manage to get into some kind of trouble when your gone."

"I promise…one day….no trouble"

"Yeah sure…whatever…believe it when I see it."

"Lets try to make this goodbye a peaceful one…lets not argue."

"If you gotta go Kagome…can you at least bring back some ramen?"

"Yeah I guess".

The well was now in clear view. Inuyasha had always hated this part. Watching her as she climbed into the well and disappeared to reappear on the other side. "See ya Inuyasha", she said. She was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------

"MOM!", she said, "I am home!"

"Welcome back sweet heart, How long are you planning to stay this time?"

"Not to long…actually only today…I gotta go back tomorrow…I need more food, more medical supplies and a good nights sleep would be nice."

"Well I'll go and pick up what you need tomorrow morning"

Kagome thanks her mother and heads straight for her well missed bedroom. She throws herself onto the bed.

**Kags(POV) **

_I am glad to be home I wonder what my friends have been up to while I was gone. I know I am gonna have a load of homework to catch up on. I haven't been keeping up with any of my classes. _

Kagome's phone rings. She is sure no one knows she is home but she figures she better hurry up and answer before her grandfather does. Phone calls that come in for Kagome are just another reason for her grandfather to create some new illness.

"Hello?'

"Hey Kagome, you feeling better?"

"Oh hey Yuka…Yeah I feel ok…so what's up?"

"Eri, Ayumi, and myself wanted to know what you were doing tomorrow?"

"Oh nothing…you want to come over?"

"Yeah sure that sounds great!…and Hojo wants to come too…"

"Well I guess that will be ok…fine see you tomorrow."

After speaking with Yuka, Kagome figures she needs to buckle down and get some work done.

"And know…its time to do some homework!"

She sits down at her desk determined to do some home work but falls asleep after about five minutes. She actually stays sleep through the entire night not realizing that she had come home on a Friday…She wakes up in a panic.

"Aw man!…you have got to be kidding me…I am late again"

She rushes to put on her school clothes, runs down stairs and grabs an orange is almost out the front door when…

"Hey sis!…where are you off to so early?"

"Can't talk…late for school"

"School?…but it's Saturday"

She drops her things right where she is standing.

"You can't be serious…you mean to tell me that I rushed down stairs…didn't even bother to take a shower this morning to come down here and find out that today is Saturday?"

"Yup…today is Saturday sis…wow you sure have lost track of time."

For some reason that comment made her unusually upset. She should be allowed to forget once and a while. She is after all human.

"IT ISN'T EASY KEEPING TIME HERE AND ON THE OTHER SIDE TOO YOU KNOW!!"

With that being said, Kagome stormed back upstairs leaving her things and her brother by the front door.

**Kags(POV) **

_I am sure Sota and mom and even Gramps must think it's easy being me. Going and coming as I please. THEY DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT MY LIFE!…It's a lot harder than it looks. _

She changes back into her pajamas and attempts to go back to sleep. She has never found it easy to sleep while being upset.

------------------------------------------------

"Where is Inuyasha?…He's been gone all day…It's not even close to the time for Kagome to return."

"Ah…my dear Songo…we all know how he is when she is gone…he can't sit still until she is back in his sight."

"I am going to go and look for him"

"Better not…bothering him when Kagome is not around might not be such a good idea. He is never in a good mood when she is gone."

But before Moroku could finish, Songo had already left the hut.

Songo walks towards what looks like a red blob in in the distance. Upon closer inspection she finds that the red blob is Inuyasha sitting up in his favorite tree. He was upset as Moroku had said he would be.

"Inuyasha?…Inuyasha?"

"What KNOW?…this better be important"

"Why don't you come down and come inside…get some sleep?"

"PFF…Please…I don't need sleep"

"Even you…the mighty Inuyasha needs sleep…plus Kagome won't be back until later today anyway."

"look women…If I come down and go inside…will you leave me alone?"

"yeah…I guess…deal"

"FINE!"

He jumps down out of the tree and lands most gracefully only to follow Songo back to Kaede's house with his usual, "Kagome's not here", grimace on his face.

--------------------------------------

"I hear movement upstairs", said Kagome's mother. "You all may go upstairs if you like"

Kagome's friends had finally arrived at the house. Kagome had just woken up from her nap and was in a better mood than usual which was perfect timing for her friends. She was not to pleasant about two hours ago. All at once the three of her friends seem to fall through her bedroom door and land directly in front of her.

Eri is the first of the three to speak. "Hey Kagome!…how are you feeling?"

Then Ayumi chimed in saying, "Yeah heard you were in the hospital this time…"

"Really?…well yeah I was." Kagome always found keeping up with the stories her grandfather came up with difficult. He always seemed to manage to create a new one for her that she could not explain.

"Your Granddad said that it was pretty bad…said you had a fever and went into a comma; although I don't remember what he called it. It was something with an M." said Yuka.

Kagome just held her head and sighed. As if Kagome wasn't already discouraged enough by her grandfathers strange selection of ailments; Eri made it much worst when she said

"Have you been studying?…we have a major test coming up…"

"TEST!?!?"

Kagome had begun to slide down out of her chair onto the floor in a state of depression. This last time she was in the feudal era, she found it hard to study. They had come so close to killing Naraku and the whole situation with Kikyo. She found it hard to study for her classes.

Ayumi went on to say, "Heard it was something that helps to determine what high school your going to next year."

"All of you guys have got to help me study. I haven't been doing as much on my own as I should have been."

Ayumi was the first one who agreed to help Kagome study but Yuka was not as willing at first.

"You know even thought your sick all the time…you gotta make some time to study on your own…you'll never make it high school with the rest of us at this rate"

Yuka accidentally let this slip. She hadn't meant for Kagome to hear it.

"You're the second person today that has said something like that to me. About the being sick thing and keeping up. I am doing the best that I can. Trust me when I say you guys have know idea what it's like to be me." "Please just help me?…"

So her friends agreed and for the next four hours Kagome took in all the math, English, and social studies that she possibly could.

"Thanks you guys but I can't take anymore…I think I at least have a chance at passing the exam."

They started packing up their things and got ready to leave. Kagome came to realize that all this time Hojo was no where to be found.

"Hey guys I thought that Hojo was supposed to be coming with you guys"

They all stared to giggle and look at each other. Kagome knew that this couldn't be a good sign. Eri was the first to speak up.

"Hojo is coming….he just didn't come with us."

"Well who is he coming with?"

"Hojo said that he wanted to have some alone time with you"

Kagome just sighed at the thought of her and Hojo having time "ALONE" together.

She was running out of excuses to not see him. She figured that the best thing was to just get ready and to see him. That way he would be satisfied for a while and wouldn't mind so much the next time she blew him off. Kagome tells her friends goodbye and then heads back up stairs to get ready to do whatever it was Hojo wanted to do. Her main concern was to have it done before sun down. She had promised Inuyasha that she would be back by sun down.

"Kagome?…you have a friend here to see you." Her mother had greeted Hojo and taken his gifts for Kagome into the kitchen.

"Ok mom be right down." In order to quickly get whatever this was going to be over with quickly Kagome attempted to run down the stairs, but as usual tripped and would have fallen if Hojo had not been there to catch her.

"You know Kagome you should be more careful"

"Oh…I do that all the time thanks thought"

Hojo could sense that she was kind of in a rush. He was right because after about two seconds of standing there Kagome pulled him by the arm out the front door. After getting into his car Kagome attempted to find out where he was taking her.

"So where are we going tonight?"

"I was able to get some special movie passes for the both of us."

**Kags(POV) **

_OH MAN!… come on…can anything else go wrong tonight?…At least if we stayed here Inuyasha wouldn't have to follow my scent all the way out to the movies. I thought we were going to hang out here for the night. I really hope this doesn't take too long. This is just great…. _

"Are you ok?…you look a little sick" Hojo had noticed the uneasy look on Kagome's face. The thought of her breaking a promise and a promise made to Inuyasha of all people was giving her a stomach ache.

"No…I am fine…and I'm sure the move will the movie will be great"

---------------------------------------------------------

**Inu(POV) **

_It's dark and she isn't back yet. Could she have forgotten?…that Kagome can make me so mad some times. She might be in trouble…I guess I better go and get her. _

"THAT'S IT!!…the sun is down and I am going after her!" Realizing that Inuyasha is upset bye Kagome's tardiness, Songo tries to take up for Kagome. She knows how upset she can get when Inuyasha comes to get her and she is caught off guard.

"Maybe she just got held up Inuyasha…" Taking Songo's comment into considerations Inuyasha decides to give Kagome an extra five minutes.

"Ok…that's long enough"

Not being able to wait any longer he plunges into the well head first. Seeing the other side coming into view, he climbs out of the well and opens the doors to see Kagome's house in the distance. He looks up at her window. The lights are off. _Is she sleeping?_ He heads for the closest tree. He sits and he waits.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Incident

Kagome and Hojo have gone to the movies. Even thought Kagome is with Hojo she can't take her mind off of Inuyasha.

"Kagome are you enjoying yourself?"

**Kag (POV) **

_I wonder if he's found his way here yet…I'll try to not act surprised if he's standing right outside the door when we leave. Although, I'm sure other people are going to notice his bright red clothes. _

"Uh Kagome?...are you listening?"

"Oh…um yeah sure…I was just thinking…what did you say?"

"I just wanted to know if you were enjoying yourself"

"Yeah this is fun…I don't get too do things like this often" _It's kind of nice being a regular teen ager for once. _

"Well I was going to take you to dinner after the movie but you don't seem to be up too it…your kind of spaced out."

"Uh…well see the truth is that I kind of blew someone off to be here with you."

"You did that for me?"

"Well…I figured I would spend some time with my friends while I am well…Who knows when I'll be feeling this good again."

Just as Kagome finished talking, the movie ended, people started to leave, and Kagome was anxious to leave as well. She wanted to leave the theater as fast as possible just in case Inuyasha did decide to do a full blown search for her.

She watches as Hojo drives off and then makes her way up the temple stairs. She carefully surveys her yard to look for any sight of Inuyasha. The doors that lead to the well have been left open. He must be around somewhere. She runs to the house.

"Ah…Kagome you back…did you have fun?"

"Fun?...Oh yeah…fun…it was great…but mom have you seen Inuyasha…I mean has he stopped by?"

"Oh your friend with the ear?...no I haven't dear."

"Oh well ok…"

She takes off to her room and throws her things on the bed. She starts to pack her book bag for the trip back. She puts clean clothes, a special item for each of her friends and ramen for Inuyasha into her book bag. After packing her bag she just sits and begins to think about where her Inuyasha is. Just as she starts to go into a day dream her window flies open and Inuyasha is suddenly in front of her.

"Let's go.." he said in a stern voice

"Uh…hello to you to Inuyasha"

"What happened to the whole sun down promise?"

"Look I am sorry…I lost track of time...and I told you I was going to come back…you didn't really have to come back to get me."

"Get up were leaving…"

Inuyasha was not in the mood to hear why Kagome had not come back when she said she would. He had been sitting in that tree a good two hours waiting for Kagome.

"No…"

"WHAT!?!...I said come on"

"THAT'S IT!...NO…I AM NOT GOING!!...you just come in here and talk to me any kind of way you want to because you are mad. I am tired of doing everything else that everybody wants me to do. You don't have a clue what I have been through today."

"WHAT?!?...you think it's any easier being me?...always having to save you and the others…not accepted by anyone because I am a half demon….please you life can't be much worse than that…

"Huh?"

"Yeah…just going and coming as you please…must be nice"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?...GOING AND COMING AS I PLEASE?!?...I DO THAT BECAUSE I HAVE TOO NOT BECAUSE I WANT TO. I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE ABOUT SCHOOL JUST LIKE I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE ABOUT BEING A MIKO!!" _I would so tell him to "SIT" if we weren't in the house!! _

"Well fine…I'll sit here until you ready to leave"

"Oh no you won't"

"Or what?...you gonna tell me to sit?"

"INUYASHA IF YOU DON'T LEAVE…"

He was out of the window before she could finish. For fear of the punishment to come he thought it was best to leave. Kagome slammed the window shut and went to take a bath. She needed to calm down.

**Kag(POV) **

_I wish that boy could just put himself in my shoes for five minutes….Who am I kidding he only thinks about himself. _

Little did Kagome know how powerful those two little words "I wish" could be. She got out of the tub and headed to her bedroom. All of a sudden she felt over whelmed with sleep she figured she was just worn out from today and the argument she had just had with Inuyasha. She had laid down and was asleep before she even knew it. Mean while Inuyasha was outside back up in the same tree sad to not be sleeping in the comfort of Kagome's room. But he surely wasn't going to apologize for the argument that they had just had. If she would have just gone with him everything would have been fine. As Inuyasha began to calm down he found himself being overcome by sleep. The next morning the two would be in for a very unpleasant surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Strange Body 

The next day started off in a very unusual way. Kagome woke up outside.

**Kag(POV)**

_What am I doing outside? And in a tree no less...and why do I smell so bad?...I just took a bath last night...and where are my shoes?..._

Then Kagome started to realize something else, she wasn't wearing her favorite p jams and she no longer had long raven black hair.

**Kag(POV) **

_What is going on?...maybe I'm dreaming...that's it...it's a dream...none of this is real and I am going to wake up_.

Finally noticing that she is wearing Inuyasha's red kimono, she begins to feel her face as if to look for a sign that the real Kagome is still around. She feels a pointed nose and catches sight of some claws that she knows do not belong to her.

**Kag(POV)**

_Ok...this is really starting to freak me out...I know this isn't my body...I think its Inuyasha's...I want to wake up NOW!!...if I pinch myself I'll wake up right?_

Kagome starts to poke and pinch herself in order to wake herself from a dream she is not having. She decides that she needs to find a mirror or something that will show her reflection to confirm what she thinks has happened.

**Kag(POV)** _I think I should just go through my window. I can't face my family like this┘I am still hoping this is some kind of bad dream_.

Kagome jumps up to her window, which confirmed what she had been thinking in the first place. Had she been in her own body that jump would not have happened. She could finally see her reflection in the mirror and was shocked at what she saw. For one thing it wasn't herself it was Inuyasha looking back at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inu(POV) **

_I don't remember going to sleep in Kagome's room but I can smell her all over the place._

Inuyasha had just started to wake up. He had not realized what had happened in the last night. He sat up and reality set in.

_Wha...what happened to my clothes? Why am I in Kagome's bed?_

Just as Inuyasha starts to figure out what is going on he watches his own body fly through the window.

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?

Inuyasha be QUIET!!...I don't want my mom and the others to wake up.

But..but...I'm a girl...

I know...your me and I'm you...and no I don't know how it happened but we can fix this I think.

Kagome wanted to believe that they could fix this. They had been in far worse situations before and gotten through it fine. She could tell that Inuyasha was a little nervous about the whole situation and so was she but she wanted to comfort him.

We have been through worse right?

What?..nothing this bad has ever happened before...Kagome we have switched bodies┘know tell me when was the last time something like this happened?

Inuyasha are you scared?...

...NO...

Good because guess what?...your going to be sorry you every said my life was a piece of cake...your gonna live it and will see just how sweet it is

Kagome was still a bit upset about the things Inuyasha had said to her the pervious and thought that this was the perfect opportunity to mock him know that he was in her body.

Oh really?...and you think its gonna be any easier being me?...you won't last a day

look...lets not argue...we need to think...ok...first I need to take a shower...I mean...you need a shower

HEY!

Inuyasha you smell...and while I am taking a shower you get dressed

Me in girls clothes?

Yes...you in girls clothes...you have a girls body know...look...you going to have to be me for a while and I am going to have to be you..that's just the way things are right now until we find out how to fix this.

Kagome picks out an outfit of hers for Inuyasha to wear. She knew better than to let him do it himself. She exit's the room to go and wash up.

**Inu(POV)**

_Why did something like this have to happen...I don't want to be a human or a girl for that matter...not just any girl...it had to be Kagome...I don't know how to be a girl...especially Kagome...she is so pure and has such a kind heart...this is a disaster._

Inuyasha changes his clothes like Kagome told him to do. When Kagome came back to her room she almost died laughing. Inuyasha had no clue how to put on girls clothes.

Inuyasha...you're a ...MESS!!

Well what'd you expect?...you act like I've done this before

Inuyasha had the shirt on inside out and the skirt on backwards. He had the left shoe on the right foot and the right one on the left. Kagome helped put the shirt on the right side and turned the skirt to face the front. After correcting his clothes she noted the shoes being on the wrong feet and had him switch them as well.

**Kag(POV)** At least he figured out how to use the bra┘that would have been too weird to have to dress myself while he is in my body.

There...done...you look so pretty...hehe

WATCH IT!!

Because Kagome was now in Inuyasha's body she could hear extremely well thanks to his dog ears.

Oh no...

What?

There awake...oh man how do I explain this

Yum...I can smell breakfast

Is that all you can think about at a time like this?...your stomach?...Inuyasha we need to act like this isn't happening...look when we go down there don't say anything just act like your having a bad day or something...

What you don't think I can play you well enough yet?

No

Why the hell not?

That's why right there...that temper...and I don't speak like that...I can be you...all I have to do is be upset

But what if your mom starts talking to me...you don't want me to answer her back?

Just keep the answers short

Fine...Whatever

Oh yeah...When we sit down to eat don't eat like an animal

...Well since were giving out tips...don't smile so much and don't stand with your hands on your hips...you can't be me doing that

So Kagome...well Inuyasha in Kagome's body lead the way down stairs as Kagome in his body followed.

Good morning dear...

Inuyasha almost forgot he was Kagome so she pushed him.

Oh...good morning

I see your friend is here would he like to stay for breakfast?

um...sure

They all sat down at the table. There was an awkward silence.

How do the two of you fell this morning?

fine... they both said at the same time.

Kagome and Inuyasha look at one another...something wasn't right. Just them Kagome's mother started to whisper to Kagome's Grandfather however Kagome could hear every word and wasn't happy at all with what she was hearing.

I don't think it worked, she said to him.

Yes, I agree...they are both acting like as if nothing happened

Kagome's expression on the face of Inuyasha went from blank to furious.

⌠MOM...GRAMPS...WHAT DID YOU DO?!?

Inuyasha looked at Kagome...there secret was out.

cool...Inuyasha is Kagome and Kagome is Inuyasha

If looks could kill Kagome would have murdered her little brother with Inuyasha's piercing amber eyes. To kagome this situation was far from cool.

We just wanted to help dear...we thought that if the two of you switched roles for a few days it would give you a greater appreciation for the other person.

Kagome wanted to cry. She knew her mother meant well but this was a bit too far. Inuyasha saw that Kagome was about to break down and it always made him a little uneasy when she was like this.

Its ok Kagome...don't cry...were going to get through this...you just said so yourself.

All she could do was look at him. He was being so sweet, which was a little out of his character. Maybe Kagome's body was getting the better of him. Kagome turned towards her grandfather.

Ok so what do we have to do to break or get rid of what ever this is?

Only when you truly understand the other will the spell beak but if it takes to long the switch will become permanent.

Inuyasha was furious now. The thought of him being a human girl at that forever wasn't what he wanted to hear.

WHAT?...so you mean to tell me I could be stuck like this forever?...powerless?

Inuyasha...the longer it takes for you two to understand each other, the more time you spend in the wrong body, the more you become like the other person until the change becomes permanent.

**Kag(POV) **

I_ know they mean well but why now?...while I have to travel between eras...I don't know how to use Inuyasha's sword and he doesn't know how to use my Miko powers. This keeps getting more complicated by the minute. I know one thing┘we have to go back to the feudal era┘Moroku, Songo, and Shippo will start to worry if we don't. _

Ok...we need to go back to the feudal era

You want me to go back there looking like this?

What is wrong with the way you look?...you look like me...and we can't just leave our friends over there to wonder what has happened to us

Fine

Plus you need to train me on how to use your sword...and I need to train you to use a bow...

Kagome?...I mean the real Kagome...take your book bag incase you get stuck. I know you want to come back but just incase you don't come back right away.

Ok mom thanks

Kagome and Inuyasha leave the house and head for the well. After opening the doors to the well Kagome turns to Inuyasha

...look this isn't going to be easy...I know that...but I know we can do this...we have to do this...so lets try and get along the best we can...

I'll do anything right about know just to have my body back...

..good...

Kagome puts Inuyasha on her back like he would normally do with her and leaps into the well.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update had exams also sorry about the chapter with out the quotes...my computer went funny on me... but here is the next chapter...this is kinda of a filler chapter..so its kinda short but ch. 5 should be up soon

**Chapter 4 **

**Telling the Others **

As Kagome and Inuyasha approached Kaedes house Kagome can see Shippo coming at them full speed.

"Kagome! We thought you two were in trouble." he said, Shippo was always happy to see Kagome return but this time he was in for a surprise.

The two of them just looked at the little fox demon. They weren't sure weather to answer him or to ignore him. They were going to have to talk sooner or later.

"Boy...you two sure are acting strange", he figured the two had just had an argument and were mad and had chosen not to speak. The rest of the walk to the house was silent.

"Kagome your back!..." said Moroku as the two walked through the door.

"Yes" said Songo, "We were starting to get worried...your lucky we aren't able to come through that well and get you ourselves."

"Whats wrong with you two?...Aren't you going to say something?"

"I tried asking them that question Moroku...it didn't work"

Inuyasha was too embarrassed to say anything. He couldn't believe that Kagome had him dressed in a skirt and actually made him come back looking that way but someone was going to have to say something.

"A...hello?...Inuyasha?...Kagome?... one of you say something..." The way the two of them were acting was starting to freak Songo out.

"We have a slight problem" Kagome said.

The looks that were on the faces of her friends were that of confusion and disbelief. The friends couldn't believe what they were hearing or seeing. They had heard Kagomes voice only it came out of Inuyasha's mouth.

"Um...whats going on?..."Songo was scared and confused. "What happened to you two?

"My Mom and Grandfather did somthing that caused Inuyasha and I to swith bodies".

Just the thought of what her family did made her upset. For some reason Moroku always found situations that were not funny laughable.

"So you mean to tell me thats Inuyasha over there...In girls clothes?", Moroku just pointed and laughed.

"HEY!...Just because I am in a skirt doesn't mean that I am any different than I was before so try me..." Inuyasha was already in a bad mood and Moroku's teasing wasn't helping

"Yeah thats him...bad attitude and all.", Shippo was convinced that what they were saying was true after hearing Inuyasha's iratation.

Kagome begins to explain what will make the spell break, "When we understand the other person the spell will break...until then we become more like the other person the longer we stay in their body."

"Wow...so you could be stuck like this forever?" said Songo

"Yeah we could but I'm not gonna let that happen", Inuyasha was determined to get his body back. '

Moroku looks back and fourth at the two mixed up teenagers, "So what are the two of you going to do?"

"What can we do...we don't have much a choice", says Kagome with a depressing sigh.

Songo couldn't stand to see her friends in such a mess. "We will help you as much as we can Kagome", she hopes this makes them feel a little better.

Moroku became very concerned that the two would not be able to battle given the circumstances

"I have an idea about how to bring the two of you closer", he says as he rubs his chin.

"Well don't just sit there monk...tell us!" says Songo.

"The two of you should train each other. Kagome train Inuyasha to be you...a Miko...teach him to use ur bow and ur healing powers...then he may come to understand who you are. Inuyasha do the same with Kagome...Teach her to use Tetsaiga teach her to be you. This isn't not going to be an easy thing to do...its going to patience and time.

"You know for once monk...you opened your mouth and something meaning full came out", said Inuyasha.

"I'll take that as a thank you", said Moroku

"Yes I agree with Moroku" says Songo, "However the two of you need to keep this low key...do not just let anyone know what has happened to the two of you...I can already see Naraku trying to use this situation to his advantage."

"Thank you Moroku", says Kagome that was the best idea Kagome had heard all day...actually it was the only idea...it was better than nothing and she didn't want to risk not doing anything and being stuck like this.

"Your training begins tomorrow Kagome..." says Inuyasha, "Get some rest your going to need it"

He was right. learing to use Tetsaiga was hard even for him, so teaching someone else was going to be one heck of a task.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Teaching Her

The next morning came quickly;quicker than Inuyasha thought it would. Today was the day he would teach Kagome to use tetsagia. It was still very early and the others were still asleep.

**Inu (POV) **

_I hope everything goes well today. The last thing I want is for Kagome to get hurt trying to learn to use tetsagia. _

Inuyasha continued to think of different methods he would use to help make this as easy as possible. Before he realized it the sun had started to come up.

"Kagome...come on...get up..." Inuyasha tried to wake her up as quietly as possible. Kagome had never been a morning person and the last hing he needed to do was to startle her.

"Hmmmm...no...just a little longer..."she said as she rolled over. Inuyasha was getting persistant now. He knew that training her to use tetsagia wasn't going to be easy and it was going to take some time.

"Kagome get up...we gotta start early there is no telling how long this is going to take" Inuyasha was right...they needed to get in as much practice as they could.

"Ugh...fine..." Kagome picked herself up off the floor and proceded to follow Inuyasha out side.

"Ok...lets do this" Kagome was still in a bad mood from being woken up so early.

"Not here...its too close to the village...this is supposed to be a secret...we need to go deeper into the forest" Inuyasha was right. If they didn't want anyone else to find out about their little secret they need to do this in private. So Inuyasha lead Kagome into the forest. They had been walking for what seemed like forever until they came upon a clearing.

"Ok...I think were far enough out that no one will just walk up and find us" said Inuyasha

"So what are we going to do first Inuyasha?" Kagome was actually excited to be learning to fight as Inuyasha.

"It all depends on the opponent your fighting...how strong they are...you may not have to use tetsagia if the demon is weak. Tetsagia is a last resort for you...lets practice using my claws" said Inuyasha

"Ok...fine..."

Kagome took five minutes to try and figure out how to make her claws come out. Seeing that she was unsuccessful Inuyasha decided to intervene.

"Here...let me help you" Inuyasha takes her hands and shows her how to move her fingers until the claws reveal themselves.

"Ok...try again own your own" he said to her

Kagome starts to move her hands around like he showed her until...**SHING! **

"Uh!...I did it...GO GIRL!!" She was so excited that she had done it on her own

"Good Kagome...your doing great!"

**Jag(POV) **

_I have never seen Inuyasha be so nice before...usually he never has any patience with me...I wish he could be like this all the time _

"Ok...know for the hard part...practice time" said Inuyasha

"How am I going to do that?" Kagome wasn't sure how she was going to practice there weren't any demons around.

"I am not going to tell you just stand there and be ready" he said as he ran off into the woods and left Kagome standing in the clearing by herself.

"Inuyasha?...uh...are you going to come back?..." she couldn't believe that he just ran off like that especially since he was dressed as a girl. Suddenly Kagome could hear something coming. She wasn't sure what it was but it was coming straight to where she was.

"Inuyasha!...get back her **NOW ! **" Kagome was becoming nervous. Inuyasha just left her in a clearing by herself and ran off without saying a word about where he was going. Then out of no where She saw these big rocks and decent sized branches coming at her full speed.

"Use your claws!...don't just stand there!" she head a voice say**. "Shing**" her claws were out. she started to swing her hands at what ever was coming at her with out any control. When the objects finally stoped coming at her she calmed down. It was hard to tell what had been thrown at her she had sliced up everything so badly.

"Ok Inuyasha...come out know" She was so proud of herself. Not one of the objects that he threw touched her. Inuyasha reappeared from behind a tree.

**Inu(POV) **

_That was scary...I thought the girl was crazy when she was a human...she's even worse as a half demon...(note to self don't piss her off while she is still in my body...) _

"Aside from the fact that you didn't use any self control...it was good..." said Inuyasha

"Self control??...I don't ever remember you using a bit of that when you battle..." she said and she was right. Inuyasha wasn't known for having a plan before battling.

"Ok...your right..."he said effortlessly

**Kag(POV) **

_Did he just say I was right??...Whoa... _

"Yeah...your right...I don't use a plan when _I am _battling in _my own _body" he said. He wanted to make sure that Kagome understood that he wanted her to use self control in his body because he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Look...ok...I don't want you to get hurt...I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you while you were like this. It would be all my fault because you were trying to copy my reckless fighting style." Kagome couldn't believe how open Inuyasha was being with her. He never just said things like this.

"Oh Inuyasha your so sweet..." she said as she ran over to hug him. she picked him up not realizing how strong she was.

"Ka...Kagome...I can't breath..." he said with a gasp

"Oh sorry..." she smiled

"We don't have time for that right know anyway...you gotta start learning to use tetsagia" he said as she put him down.

**Kag(POV) **

_I wish things could be like this all the time...well with me being in my body and him being in his of course...I mean he is being so nice...this is the way things should be all the time. _

"Their so cute when they are like this" said Songo

"I agree..."

Songo, Moroku and Shippo woke up when they heard Inuyasha and Kagome leave. they followed them out to the clearing and had been watching them ever since.

"Well Songo...Is it going to take a body switch for the two of us to get along?" said Moroku just as he reached out to touch Songo's bottom.

**...SLAP!!... **

"No Moroku...not even something like that could work you PERVERT!" said Songo

All Shippo could do was just shake his head. "Your stupid Moroku..." the little demon said. No one knew how to ruin a moment better than Moroku.

"Ok Kagome...the first thing we gotta do it get tetsagia to transform" Inuyasha said as he sat deep in thought.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" said Kagome. Kagome knew that tetsagia transformed when Inuyasha protected her but what would she protect Inuyasha from? There was not out there.

"I have an idea" he said. "I need you to get a pot...fill it with water and start to boil it" he said as he started to get up.

"Is this some kind of trick to get me to make you lunch?..." Kagome said. She was sure he would pull something like this. The day had been to perfect so far. Something was bound to go wrong.

"...Just do it ok?..." he said. He got up and walked off into the woods again leaving Kagome to wonder what was going on. She got up and started to head for the village when she noticed the bushes rustling in a strange way.

"Hi guys" she said. She knew it was them she heard Songo whisper "shut up" to Moroku.

"Thanks a lot Moroku" said Songo as she punch him in the head.

"We weren't spying" said Moroku

"Uh...yeah sure...and I am a pixie" said Kagome. She was sure it was Moroku's idea to come and spy in the first place.

"So why are you going back to the village?...things looked like they were going fine...you really did well with the first thing he gave you to do." said Songo

"Oh...thanks...well he told me to go and get a pot of water and start it boiling" said Kagome. Even saying it know didn't make it clear as to why he needed a pot of boiling water.

"Is he hungry?..." asked Moroku

"No...something about making this stupid thing transform" said Kagome as she started to walk off. "You know...if your going to keep watching maybe you should stay hidden...I don't think Inuyasha will be to happy if he finds out that you all have been watching us this whole time."

"Yeah your right...just act like you didn't see us" said Moroku

Kagome had been boiling the water for about five minutes when she saw Inuyasha coming from out of the woods. He had some strange looking things in his hands.

"Inuyasha whats going on?...and what is that?..." said Kagome

He didn't answer. He bent down to place two of the things near a tree a good distance away. Once he had gotten closer Kagome had figured out what was going on. Inuyasha had found some of those dried mushroom demons. They were harmless until you boiled them.

"When I drop this in be ready" he said as he dropped the mushroom in to the pot of steaming water. two minutes later the post started to wiggle, jiggle and bubble out of control. Suddenly a huge, smelly, ugly demon stood in front of Kagome.

She froze. She didn't know what to do but during her moment of hesitation the demon had picked up Inuyasha. He wasn't able to fight the demon off in Kagomes tiny body. The table were turned and it was now time for Kagome to save Inuyasha.

"Kagome!...What are you doing don't just stand there help me!" he said and for once he actually sound a little worried.

Kagome could feel tetsagia pulsing at her side as if to tell her to take it out. She obeyed and pulled the sword out.

"Know you listen to me!...put Inuyasha down!" she said. The sword changed forms just like Inuyasha planed

"Ok Kagome...KILL IT!!...but PLEASE...be careful no to miss!" he said.

**Inu(POV) **

_Oh please don't let her miss...let her get it and not me... _

**Kag (POV) **

_Self control...self control...don't just swing the sword... _

The demon started to walk away with Inuyasha in it's hands but Kagome was faster and cut it off before it got into the thick of the forest. She swung leaving the demon with out arms and Inuyasha on the ground.

"Get on my back Inuyasha.."she said. He climbed up on Kagomes back with was a good thing not only was he safe now but could give her instruction on how to beat this thing.

"Ok Kagome...aim for the head...split it right down the middle" he said

This time she did it without hesitation and defeated the demon.

**Kag(POV) **

_WOW!!...that was scary and strange all at the same time...I thought this was going to be easy...boy was I wrong...I don't know how I am going to make it through a battle with a stronger demon if I thought that was rough. _

"I don't know how I am going to do this Inuyasha.." she said.

"Kagome you did fine...It was your fist battle...cut yourself a beak"

"Inuyasha I am sorry I said what I did about being you and it being easy and all" and she really was sorry. In that one little battle Kagome freaked out. She hesitated and that thing almost walked off with Inuyasha...and if that happened she would never forgive herself.

"Its fine.." he said "Don't worry about it"

"I almost panicked back there when that thing picked you up like that" she said. Inuyasha could hear in her voice that she was going to start crying if he didn't say something.

"Look don't cry ok?...give me a hug..." Inuyasha hugged her to reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

"Look Tomorrow you get to teach me how to use your bow and arrows and Miko powers...and I'll find out why else I want my body back so badly" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah your gonna be sorry..." she said. Kagome had forgotten all about crying and focused on what she was going to do with Inuyasha tomorrow.

"You know...we haven't had one argument today?..."she said as she looked at Inuyasha

"Yeah so?..."

That was the Inuyasha she hadn't seen all day. "Maybe the spell will break sooner than we think" she said

"lets hope so" Inuyasha said

The two decided to head back. They had been practicing all day and it was well into the afternoon now. As they headed back Kagome checked the bushes for her spying friends but they weren't there.

"Kagome what are you looking at?..." Inuyasha had noticed her picking at the bushes. "Nothing..just thought I saw something" she said.

The two continued walking back to the house hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews!!...they helped...sorry it took so long to update...just got over a bad case of the flu...never had it before don't want it again...nasty little virus...lol but here's the next chapter...enjoy **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6

The Bow and Arrows

It was early the next morning and Kagome had been awake for most of the night. She had been up trying not forget what she had learned from Inuyasha yesterday. Memories of the practice played over and over in her head, but she soon found her self back on the subject of what to do with Inuyasha.

**Kag(POV) **

_I know Inuyasha isn't the most patience person in the world but a Miko is...this is going to be a lot harder than I thought... _

"Inuyasha", Kagome said softly trying not to wake the others.

"Huh?...what is it?", he said

"I think we should go ahead and get started...I know its early but if we start know we can stop sooner", Kagome had not planed on being outside teaching Inuyasha all day.

Inuyasha grabs the bow and the arrows and follows Kagome out the front door. They walked out into the cool morning air and headed for the clearing they practiced in the day before.

"This is going to be fun Inuyasha...I am so excited!!" said Kagome, "Are you?"

"Uh..yeah sure...if that's what you want to call it..."

**Inu(POV) **

_...Excited she asks...no...me a Miko?...come on lets get real...the last thing I am right now is excited...about this...I really just want my body and my sword back...I never thought I would miss myself so much...although spending time with Kagome alone has been great, I never thought that I would have to do it like this..._

Kagome just rolled her eyes she knew even before she asked that she wouldn't get the answer that she had wanted. Not realizing it they had finally reached the clearing.

"Well Inuyasha I have decided to let you pick what you want to learn first. We can either use the bow and arrows first or we can work on your Miko powers. You pick..." said Kagome

"Alright...lets practice with the bow and arrows first" he said

Inuyasha picks up the bow and readies an arrow. Kagome just watches because it seems to her that Inuyasha seems to have some idea about how use it. He aims for a tree and shoots. he misses.

"WHAT!!...HOW COULD I MISS...IT WENT STRAIGHT TOWARDS IT!!.."he yelled.

"Inuyasha calm down its ok...you can do it again...plus...your Miko powers allow you to guide your arrow. will your arrow to hit the tree and it will" Kagome said in a clam voice.

Inuyasha grabbed another arrow, aimed and hit the tree dead on.

"That was GREAT!!" Kagome said. She was thrilled that he had hit it the second time around.

"Ok if you feel good about that then we can move on" said Kagome. Inuyasha felt that Kagome was in a rush but didn't bother to ask why. He didn't really want to be outside doing this either.

"Yeah...I can practice more on my own later" he said "So whats next?"

"Give me one of your jewel shards from around your neck" Kagome said pointing at the bottle around his neck. He uncapped the bottle and handed one of the shards to Kagome.

"Ok...I will be right back" she said as she ran off behind one of the thickets. After about a minute or two Kagome reappeared and proceeded to tell Inuyasha about the second test.

"Ok...since your in my body...you are going to have to be the one to find the jewel shards. So I hidden the shard over there in that bush for you to find" she said as she pointed in the direction of the bush.

"Ok..."Inuyasha said as he walked over to the bush and began searching thought the bushes. Inuyasha was only making finding the jewel harder considering how small it was. He would never find it if he kept making a mess of the bush.

"Inuyasha...stop...I want you to just stand still" Kagome said. He stopped and just looked at her as if he were frozen in place.

"My body can feel the shard...tune in and feel the shard...its like feeling the the presence of something other than yourself...an energy apart from your own" Kagome said "And even if you can't feel its presence look for a glowing"

Inuyasha turned to look at the bushes. After about two minutes of concentration he picked up on the glowing

"I think I found it" he said

He reached down and could feel the tiny shard between his fingers. Now that the shard was close...he could even feel the energy that Kagome was talking about. He took the shard and placed it back in the little jar.

"Well that its...were done for today..."said Kagome "And you did so well...for a minute I didn't think that you were going to find it" she said"

"...I would have found it...even if it would have taken all day" he said with a smile. There was a pause between the two than Inuyasha decided to ask about Kagome's briefness.

"Why were you in such a rush today?"

"I have to go back..."she said. Kagome never liked bring up going home because it always usually turned things sour between Inuyasha and herself.

"There was a huge test that I was getting ready for when this little incident happened...I need to get my homework...and I need to study" she said with some worry to her voice.

"...Guess that means I have to go with you...since your not in your own body and all..." he said.

"Yeah...kinda need you to hang around" she said with a smile

"Alright...lets go then...its still early and maybe we will get back before the others even realize were gone" he said '

**Kag(POV) **

_...we didn't even argue about me going home?!?!...wow...Inuyasha is changing...I don't know how much longer we should be under this spell...I don't want Inuyasha to lose himself because of this dumb spell..._

Inuyasha and Kagome left the clearing and headed for the bone eater well. The well started to come into view. Kagome only wished that she could return home as herself, but that day would not be today. First Kagome jumps in then Inuyasha behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here's another chapter...this story will be over in the next chap or so but maybe ill be starting a new...we'll see... enjoy**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7

A _"Heated" _Dispute

Kagome and Inuyasha both gracefully landed on the other side of the well. Kagome was the first to climb out and Inuyasha right behind her. The two make there way quietly to Kagome house.

"lets try to not wake anyone...its still kind of early and I think they may still be asleep" said Kagome.

Inuyasha just nodded and suggested they just head straight for her room instead of using the front door as a way of not making more noise than needed. Kagome climbed the tree first as she had done so many times before...only this time it was way easier considering her new found strength that she acquired from Inuyasha's body. She then pulled Inuyasha up into the tree with her. Kagome opened her bed room window and stepped inside...Inuyasha on her heels. As soon as her feet hit the floor she head someone coming.

"I think that's my mom coming" she said as Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha

"...Good...I am hungry...I hope she is cooking breakfast" he said as he grab his stomach in an attempt to quiet the rumbling. After the foot steps came the knocking.

"Good morning Kagome...and good morning to Inuyasha...I trust he is with you?..." Kagome's mother said from outside the door.

"Hi mom...you can come in if you want and yeah he's here too..."Kagome said back to her mother.

Kagome's Mother walked in the room and went to hug who she thought was Kagome...but Inuyasha just pointed over to where his body was standing and said "Nope..wrong Kagome...I am still...".

"I am so sorry Inuyasha...its just still so hard to tell" her Mother said walking over the the real Kagome and hugging her tightly.

"So dear...tell how have things been going?.."she said as she looked at her daughter.

"Well...Inuyasha has trained me to fight like him...and I have trained him to fight like me...were getting along surprisingly but its still not the same...I just want this to end" Kagome said with a great "Sigh"

"Well I am glad to hear that...Are you hungry?...there is breakfast downstairs?"she said as she turned to look at Inuyasha. She heard his stomach.

"Thanks mom we'll be right down..."Kagome said

Her mom left the room and closed the door behind her leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to each other once more.

"After eating do you think it would be ok if we stayed here just a little longer?...I mean I know if I go back...I won't get anything done...three hours max..." Kagome said with a pleading voice.

"...Ok..." he said

**Kag(POV) **

_...OK...that's it...Ok...why is he being so agree able...uh...I never thought I would say this and I will probably say that I never did...but...I miss the arguments...and the fighting...I miss the old Inuyasha...I thought the "Niceness" was good for a change...but know... _

She just looked at him wanting him to say no...or why...or something that Inuyasha would say...the old Inuyasha...but he didn't. The two walked out of the room in silence and headed for the table.

"...Oh hey sis...I didn't know you two were back..."Sota loved it when Inuyasha came to the house. Even more so now then ever because he could tease his sister about their current state.

"...So sis...wait...which one of you is my sister?...did you guys switch back or is Inuyasha still a girl?" Sota said. Surprisingly Inuyasha didn't even react to the girl comment.

"QUITE!!...no we haven't switched back...just drop it ok.." Kagome said in a harsh tone.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat down to join the rest of her family in breakfast. Kagome could tell that something was wrong with Inuyasha besides the obvious. He had this blank look on his face...as if he were in a trance...he looked like he was losing himself...then it hit her...**THE SPELL!!... **She had to do something it seemed to be working on Inuyasha faster then on her. Kagome hurried to finish her breakfast. Her mom noticed Kagome racing to get her food down.

"...Is there something wrong dear?..." her mother said with a bit of puzzledness to her voice. Kagome looked down and noticed what a mess she had made.

"Uh...no...not really...just got a lot of things to do you know?.."she said as her head went back down into her bowl. Kagome finished her food and cleaned her spot.

"Uh...Inuyasha...can I speak to you for a moment?..." Kagome said as she headed up stairs hinting him to follow her.

"...Uh..ok.." he said. Inuyasha politely bowed and left the table and headed for Kagome's bed room.

"I wonder what that was about..."said Sota as he watched Inuyasha disappear up the stairs

"...Well...I am sure were going to hear what its about in a matter of minutes...they look like there about to go at it" Gramps said as he continued to eat his breakfast.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was pacing her floor when Inuyasha walked into her room. He just closed the door and sat on the bed nothing seemed to be phasing him.

"Inuyasha whats wrong with you?...you have barely said anything all day.." Kagome said as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips...she waited...nothing...

"Inuyasha...look at me...I don't understand whats going on...I think the spell is taking effect quicker on you than on me..." Kagome said trying not to get too upset.

"...Kagome...I can't help it...this spell...it makes me just want to...to...to...be nice..." Inuyasha said as he looked up at Kagome.

"Fight it Inuyasha...your stronger than this I Know you are..." she said as she grabbed his shoulders wanting to shake him

"What if I am tried of fighting?..." he said he still had that blank look on his face.

"INUYASHA SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!" she said. Kagome jumped on the bed and began to shake Inuyasha...violently...so violent the two fell off the bed and made a loud bang after hitting the floor. Just as Kagome began to stop the fighting Inuyasha started fighting back.

"...So you want to fight??...lets do it then..." he said

That was the Inuyasha Kagome had been looking for. The cocky and full of himself Inuyasha. The one that would argue back with her just because. The Inuyasha that she loved. the two rolled across the floor taking turns pinning each other. First Kagome pinned him then he would pin her. after about a minute or two they just abruptly stopped. Inuyasha had Kagome pinned and was out of breath from their little wrestling match.

"Inuyasha are you ok?..." she asked. There was a long pause..."Kagome...I...I...love you" he said. He caught her so totally off guard that she wasn't sure how to react not that he gave her time to anyway. He kissed her so quickly that she didn't have time to think. All she could do was kiss him back passionately.

It seemed like in an instant Kagome was looking down at Inuyasha...but that would mean that the spell would have to have broken because Kagome's body had Inuyasha's pinned. Kagome broke away from the kiss and realized what had just happened.

"Uh!!...I'm back...haha...I'm in my body..."she said with the a smile

"It feels so good to have my body back..."Inuyasha said as he touched his ears

Then there was silence. Inuyasha just looked at Kagome wanting to explain why he had just said what he did.

"Inuyasha...I...I love you too" Kagome said as she sent into a trance from Inuyasha's amber eyes. All she could do was hug him as she began to cry.

"I thought I was going to lose you Inuyasha...the look on your face...it was just empty" Kagome said between sniffs

"...Kagome...there is nothing that could ever separate us" he said. He just made her cry even harder. Kagome was comforted by his words and knew that Inuyasha would never leave her. She was delighted to hear him tell her that he loved her and know that It wasn't the spell that was forcing him to do so.

"uh...Kagome you mind letting me up?" he said. After all she was still sitting on his stomach.

"Inuyasha...uhh...you just so ruined the moment..."she said with and annoyed look on her face. She stood up and headed for her desk chair.

"Well...I am sure there will be more _moments _as you like to call them...since I am your boyfriend and all know" he said with a grin

"Um...my boyfriend..."Kagome said. "I don't remember you asking me to be your girlfriend"

"Well then Kagome...since I gotta be all formal..." he said with a sigh. "Will you be my girlfriend" Inuyasha hated being formal but for Kagome he would just deal with it

"You know I should really think this over...just teasing...yes...you know I will" she said as she started to blush

000000000000000000000

"I think they stopped..." said Sota as he looked up at the ceiling.

"...Good...sounded like the house was gonna come down for a minute there" said Gramps


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. Eight 

Forever With Me 

It was strange how it all happened. One minute they were fighting and then the next...well...they weren't. They were kissing to be honest, but that's how things happened between Kagome and Inuyasha all the time. It would almost seem that they liked to be upset with one another to mask their feelings for each other. Now that they don't have to do that anymore; What would they argue about?...How would they act in front of their friends?...Would Kagome finally tell Hojo there was someone else...now that there really was? 

0000000000000000000000 

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha on the floor and just sighed. 

"What?" he said as he looked back up at her. 

"Things are going to be different know aren't they?" she said with another sigh. 

"What are you talking about?...I've got my body and you've got yours...if that's what you want to call different" he said as he rolled over to face the wall 

"I don't mean like that..." she said with a puzzled look. Kagome didn't really understand what she was talking about. It was just this feeling she had. Inuyasha was now her boyfriend. She had wanted this for so long but know that she had gotten him... 

"Then explain what your talking about because I am highly confused here" he said as he brushed up against her leg and brought her out of her thoughts. 

"Well...I cant exactly...things just are different...were and item now...but...I just.."she stumbled over her words so badly she just quit trying to explain but her attempt wasn't in vain. Inuyasha always understood Kagome. Better than she understood herself sometimes. 

"...No...I get it...but things don't have to be different...things only change if you make the change...just because were together doesn't mean a thing has to change...we still fuss and fight like we usually do...storm off when we get made at each other...you know the usual stuff...none of that has to change unless you want it to...Aim still Inuyasha and your still Kagome" he said with a reassuring smile. 

Sometimes he said the wrong things...God did he say the wrong things sometimes...but sometimes he knew exactly what to say. This was one of those times. 

"Yeah...I guess your right...no worries then...I feel better" she said as she hugged him tighter than ever. 

"I guess we should getting back then?" he said as looked out the window seeing that it was well in to the afternoon. 

"Yeah...I guess our friends do deserve to know that were back to normal...no stress were there is none needed" she said as she picked her things up off the bed and proceeded to put her yellow back pack on her back. she walked up to her window and gestured to Inuyasha to go first. 

"Your not going to tell your family that your leaving?..."he said with a puzzled look. 

"Naa...I'll be back...I always come back..."she said as she mounted Inuyasha's back.She needed an excuse for not going down stairs in front of her family. Epically after all the noise they just made up stairs. She was embarrassed and wanted it to give it a little time to die down before facing them again.She knew she would never hear the end of it from Granps. 

After jumping down from the tree he darted towards the well, flung open the doors and took the all too familiar plunge into the dark well.With in a few seconds they were climbing out of the other end of the well. 

"Well...how do you want to do this...we could play like were still switched up...you know like a joke...or we could go in there as a couple...or we could just go in there like nothing happened at all.."he said. 

After thinking for a minute 

**Kag(POV) **

_...the joke thing...no...I am not mean enough...the couple thing...I could do that if i knew that Inuyasha wouldn't die of embarrassment...oh well that last one will work just fine anyway... _

"Well lets just walk in there like ourselves...ok?" she said. They started the short walk back to Kaede's house and it wasn't long before they could hear the voices of there friends. Just as they walked thought the door...

**...!SLAP!... **

"Oh!...Inuyasha...Kagome...your back...uh..sorry you had to see that" Songo said. Moroku was obviously being himself. He had the hand print on his face to prove it. 

"Ah...I see you two have returned..." Moroku said as he attempted to rub the pain from his face. 

"...And I see your still Moroku..."Inuyasha said with a smile as he pointed to the cherry red hand print on his face. 

"Oh...well...see...I was merely wanting to express my feelings for Songo when I went to grab...her...uh...hand..yes...her hand..." Moroku always tried to sound so innocent when it was all to clear that he was lying. 

"...Well Inuyasha and I are back to normal!..."Kagome screamed as she threw her hands in the air. Inuyasha quickly looked over at her and smiled. Seeing her at moments like this is what made him happy. The littlest things could make Kagome so happy, but when he saw that had Songo caught him stealing the glance he quickly turned away. 

"That's great Kagome...but...Is that all that happened?" Songo said with a hint of question in her tone. 

"...Well yeah that's it..nothing else.." she said as she appeared to be thinking. Songo knew she was lying. 

00000000000000000000 

Later in the evening after they had all eaten they sat around the fire and just talked. Kagome explained to Moroku and Songo about how she and Inuyasha broke the spell...excluding the parts about them making it official of course. 

"Kagome can I talk to you...I mean...alone?" Inuyasha leaned over and whispered in an attempt to look discrete. It didn't work Songo and Moroku both saw.

"Yeah sure..." she said. 

The two got up and walked away from their friends so they thought. they headed towards the tree were Inuyasha and Kagome had first met. Little did they know their friends weren't that far behind. 

"What are we doing here?" Kagome asked...usually they both only came around this tree when they were made at each other. 

"I wanted to give you something...but I didn't want to do it In front of them" he said in a hushed tone. " 

"Ok...well...what is it?" Kagome said. Even thought she was with Inuyasha and she knew deep down that she was safe...it didn't change the fact that they were out in the middle of the dark and she was a little nervous. 

"Here..." he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket...just like the one she had given him. He had engraved their names inside with his claws. "Just in case something happens to me...or when we beat Naraku...if you cant ever get back here..." he said. It made him sad just to think about it. Kagome hated when he talked like that even thought she knew his words held some truth. It was a dangerous situation...beating Naraku wasn't going to be an easy task.

"...OH...Inuyasha...I..thank you...I'll never take it off" she said as he placed it around her neck. He hugged her really tight just to let her know how much he cared about her. Then his ears perked. He heard voice's and bushes moving...He knew it was their spying friends but he didn't care for once. It didn't matter...nothing matter at that moment in time...except what he felt and the person that he was with. Kagome felt the same way. She never wanted him to let go of her. 

"...Promise me something Kagome..." he said 

" What?" she said as she looked up at him 

"...That you'll never leave me..." he said 

"...I promise..." she said

Well that's it...the end...thanks for the Reviews...I want to start another one soon...but Iam not sure what to do yet...but be on the look out. 

Much thanks to all of the following Reviewers:

Inulover227 

Fires of Destiny 

Sums 

Oddpayer225 

JediHanyou 

Zaie


End file.
